


It's Ok

by PaoGM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoGM/pseuds/PaoGM
Summary: Their last adventure.Before her comeback to Hogwarts.Before them leaving to training.





	It's Ok

_“Mudblood"_

_“Filthy mudblood"_

_“TELL ME THE TRUTH!”_

_“WHERE DID YOU FIND THE SWORD?”_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE MUDBLOOD"_

_“HERMIONE"_

_“HERMIONE!!”_

“Hermione!!”

You wake up.

Darkness.

That's all you see but you feel someone is there.

You hope is not Bellatrix or Greyback, but at the same time you think is probably them.

Then you see it, ginger hair and a worried face.

“Ron?”

You aren't that sure anymore.

You hope is him though.

“Yes, honey is me, Ron, your Ronald.”

Ronald.

**Your Ronald, your Ron.**

Brave and loyal.

A Keeper and a strategist.

Your bestfriend and boyfriend.

He's here now, with you.

"Hermione? Do you want water?"

Another voice.

You can't see too much only green eyes looking at you with concern.

It's Harry.

Your little brother and best friend.

“Why are they here?” you ask yourself until it hits you.

That's why he's asking for water and your throat feels sore and dry.

You were screaming.

“Yes, please" you tell them, your voice is kind of husky after all the screaming.

You can't feel his presence anymore, there's only Ron with you.

"How much?" you ask him.

“Maybe for 5 minutes until Harry and I could wake you up"

You feel bad, is been like this since the war ended two months ago.

“Where's Ginny?”

She's supposed to be here. It's her bedroom after all.

“Well, this is funny" he stopped with a nervous laugh.

“I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and see you"

Oh...

“She was sleeping with Harry?”

“No"

You are confused, what does that supposed to mean?

“Harry had a nightmare, the one where you left him in the tent"

Well, isn't this a wonderful night for all of them.

“So both of you were worried" it wasn't a question it was a fact. And Ron knew it.

 _“Lumos_ " Harry gives you a glass with water, you didn't realise he came back.

They wait until you drink it all. They know what you want to say but they still wait.

“We can't continue like this, if you are going to become Aurors and I'm going back to Hogwarts we need to stop doing this"

You know is not their fault but you still hate it.

Always been an independent person, and proud of it, but if you don't know where either of them are after 10 minutes you freak out. It doesn't help how over protective and paranoid they have been with you.

“We know” his answer it's with such a soft and low voice that Harry and you had a hard time listening.

“It's just... we...” Ron and you wait for Harry to finish, the both of you knew how hard it's was for him open up, but that's something the three of you decided to do lately, no one wants another Locket event, even if the Horcrux doesn't exist anymore you don't want to risk it.

“We can't help it.” You still wait, he wasn't done yet.

This is something new too, your patience towards them.

“I feel you are going to...leave me" there it is.

Since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, like people have been calling that day, the three of you has been together no matter what. At beginning neither of you care if Molly was going to be mad for sleeping in the same bed but you can't just leave your boys. You still feel Ron is going to leave again or Harry is going to sleep and never open his eyes again.

You don't say anything, Harry know you understand. So you just decided to give them space in Ginny’s tiny bed.

Tomorrow they would talk again and try not to sleep together.

“Both of you know that I need to go to Australia” you begin after few minutes in silence.

“If you are coming with me...you need to know that after finding my parents I'm going to be with them"

They already knew but you keep reminding them.

Ron only holds you tight, it's going to be hard for him. You can't feel Harry but you know he probably just nod.

Ron is the one in the middle, like always. Harry and you like it like this. It make you feel better and secure.

“Well he is a keeper" you joke in your head. Good pun, one day you will tell him that.

It was hard to make them understand that she needs to go alone.

Harry was furious saying that like how she always support him and go to the end of the world with him then he has all the right of going with her, to help her.

Ron was sadder that she thinks he would not help her.

At the end the three of them decided to go together. Like always.

A part of her knew it would be good, like a goodbye to all of their adventures.

Their last adventure.

Before her comeback to Hogwarts.

Before them leaving to training.

But it's ok, at least the three of you are going to be alive, breathing and _**living**_.

Maybe after Hogwarts you will live together until Harry marry Ginny or whoever makes him happy.

And then you and Ron will sell the flat and live in modest house where you going to buy a pup and have kids.

It would be hard to heal but you are confident that if they can survive seven years of fighting Voldemort then they can survive this.

And with that in mind you finally fell asleep in your lover arms.

The same lover who was waiting for you to sleep so he can sleep as well.

Imagining a better future as well, with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short. I'm probably going to write more about their dynamics and relationships. Maybe in a future even write a whole story, who knows


End file.
